


Dinosaur v Meteor

by BoredomBeckons



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredomBeckons/pseuds/BoredomBeckons
Summary: Once upon a time a meteor wiped the dinosaurs off the face of the Earth, now thanks to humans the dinosaurs are back, and here comes another meteor. Will history repeat itself?
Kudos: 1





	Dinosaur v Meteor

**Dinosaurs v Meteor: The rematch**

They said that it could not be done

They warned it would go wrong

Debates were held across the globe

Discussions tough and long

.

Science won with madcap plans

To change the world forever

To clone a bunch of dinosaurs

And make them really clever

.

The end result as you'd expect

The Dinos knew their worth

And quickly they reclaimed their place

As rulers of the earth

.

A hundred years, a hundred more

They grew in size and smarts

Determined they would make the best

Of this new given start

.

They loved and learned and had a blast

They lived without regrets

Until the day the dinosaurs

Discovered quite a threat

.

With eyes upon the stars above

These creatures down below

Looked up and saw approaching fast

A dreaded age-old foe

.

The meteor was twelve miles long

Another five in girth

And without doubt, this chunk of rock

Was heading straight for Earth

.

So history, it seemed to them

Was doomed to a repeat

Just when Jurassic 2.0

Was getting really sweet

.

Enter now our heroes two

Our saviours of the day

Claiming they could make this problem

Swiftly go away

.

Professor Rex and Dr Steg

Were cleverer than most

Though being humble dinosaurs

They didn't like to boast

.

The took the stand, addressed the world

To calm the public's fears

They had a plan, one they'd prepared

Throughout their whole careers

.

"Don't worry friends" The doctor said

His face set proud and grim

"Though we were bested long ago

This time we're going to win"

.

"Before we fought with tooth and claw,

We now have brains and wit

Last time destruction came to us,

Now we take the fight to it"

.

A ship was built, a team was formed

The gears of fate were turning

Now was the time they put to test

Their centuries of learning

.

Blasting off with guts and gusto

Geared towards the heavens

The dinosaurs all crossed their claws

Awaiting Dino-geddon

.

It took their best, their toughest lot

To see the battle through

But just in time these fine heroes

Did what they'd aimed to do

.

The meteor, now dust and grit

Was scattered into space

The victors of this great rematch

The noble Dino Race!

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not strictly a Jurassic park fic, but they did build clever dinosaurs so who knows. :)


End file.
